Me gustas tú
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: Yaoi SongFic-Hiroto esta enamorado de Midorikawa pero este tiene miedo de decírselo y no sabe como tampoco pero entre diferentes planes locos y raros intentare a toda costa conquistar el corazón de Midorikawa...podrá el ex capitán de Génesis lograrlo?


**_Hola :) asdfgh este es mi primer fic que subo aqui a fanfiction no soy nueva en esto pero buenooo...espero que les guste es de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma, Midorikawa x Hiroto ^^_**

**_Se lo dedico a una amiga que lo es TODO lo maximo un amor completo y siempre esta junto a mi para apoyarme se que leera esto por eso ^^ Itzuri! te adoro amiga este va dedicado a ti el sgte fic sera Endo x Kaze cuando lo haga :)_**

**_Bueno Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...sino ya hubiera sido yaoi! 3 ..._**

**_La cancion es Me Gustas Tú de Manitu :3 y tampoco me pertenece_**

**_nota:La letra cursiva es pensamiento_**

**_Me gustas tu, solo tu y nadie mas _**

-Hiroto quien te gusta?-preguntaba un peliverde comiendo helado en una banca sentado junto a su amigo

-Nadie, porque Mido?-respondía Hiroto el del costado

-seguro? No Endo? No Kazemaru? Fubuki?-insistía Midorikawa

-no nadie ya deja de preguntar-

-entonces quien te gusta! Deja de fingir yo lo se porque se lo pregunte a Nagumo y me dijo que si!

-le crees mas a el que a mi?-respondió fastidiado el pelirrojo

-no es eso…sino que Haruya puede ser todo menos mentiroso… quien te gusta? dímelo se supone que somos amigos-

-_Tu…_nadie-

**_me gusta como caminas _**

**_que pareces flotar. _**

-agg como digas me da pena que no confíes en mi-se paró Mido de su asiento lléndose del sitio haciendo berrinche

-pero, pero Mido…-lo veía alejarse de aquel sitio viéndolo como caminaba con tanta…delicadeza? Como si de un ángel se tratara, le veía tan lindo no podía dejarlo ir y corrió atrás de él agarrándolo de la mano llamando la atención del muchacho

-que quieres…-

_-que lindo te vez cuando haces berrinche… eres un ángel para mi_ -Hiroto se había puesto rojo no podía hablar y decir lo que quería- nada… es que…nada solo dile a Hitomiko que llegare tarde hoy ok?

-lo que quieras…-Mido se soltó del agarre del otro y se fue

**_Me gustas tu y me quiero acercar _**

**_solo espero el momento _**

**_solo una señal. _**

-ahh… Ryuuji…-suspiraba Kiyama mientras miraba a éste desde la ventana de su cuarto viéndolo al chico jugar futbol solo

-sabes yo que tu me declararía a Mido no creas que eres el único que esta detrás de el-intervenía Suzuno quien asustó al espía pelirrojo

-Suzuno! Porque entras asi quieres matarme o que?! ¬_¬…-

-ese no es el punto sabes… solo vengo a decirte que Osamu, Diam, incluso Aphrodi y Kaze lo quieren mucho a él y se te podrían adelantar con respecto a decirle lo que sienten…-

-que?!...no puede ser…es que…solo…quiero que sea un momento perfecto y una señal que me diga que hacer

-pues yo diría que la señal es mas que obvia! No vez? esta solo, aprovecha ahorita…te lo recomiendo como amigo de Mido y tuyo-sonreía el peliblanco

**_No se si tenga el valor _**

**_o las palabras. _**

**_Para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti. _**

-claro gracias Suzuno- salió corriendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo quería que nadie se interpusiera entre su chico y él, casi se mata corriendo tan rápido pero era su oportunidad al menos eso sentía-Midorikawaaaaaa! –grito Hiroto

-que pasa- no podía negarlo Mido seguía enojado por lo de la vez pasada

-yo…yo recuerdas que no te dije quien me gustaba no?-

-si ¬¬…. No me lo dijiste no me lo recuerdes…-

-pues creo que debería decírtelo… a mi … a mi me gusta…-

-Ryuuji! Hiroto! A cenar!-gritaba Hitomiko desde la entrada del orfanato

-csm ¬¬ hermana interrumpes en un mal ía refunfuñando Hiroto puesto que Mido le sonrió hermosamente como siempre y le agarro de la mano llevándoselo a cenar

-vamos a comer luego me lo cuentas va?-

-esta bien… TT^TT..Suzuno tenia razón debo apresurarme con decírselo… Mido…yo…tu me… ah- el pelirrojo se había olvidado que decir por los nervios

-yo que? –

-jeje nada ^^_mejor le preguntare a alguien como declarársele…_

**_Me gustaria darte el cielo, _**

-Eh Endo…como te le declaraste a Kaze? Es que pues me preguntaba-le decía Hiroto a Endo por teléfono

-ah fácil a él le gusta mucho los paseos en nuestra cita yo lo lleve al parque y ya saliendo el atardecer nos pusimos a mirar las naranjas nubes que habían si fue raro pero aun asi… era el cielo mas hermoso que habíamos visto, aproveche y fijo a los ojos lo mire, y sonriendo me acerque y lo besé luego le dije lo que sentía, es cuestión mas bien del momento sabes?- le explico Endo

-ok… crees que eso pueda tal vez funcionar con Mido?-

-yo que se, es el muy complejo debe ser algo especial supongo ^^-

_**me gustaria darte el mar** _

-Y ahora que hago no se como declarármele-paseaba Hiroto por las calles pensando que hacer, que decir para que sea perfecto ese momento hasta que a lo lejos vi a Tsunami y Tachimukai ambos llevaban saliendo 1 año y se veían felices bien recordaba el que el dia que se le declaro lo llevo a la playa y cenaron ahí fue lindo, caminaron por la arena un rato viendo el hermoso mar azul en la noche…-si tan solo le pudiera dar el mar, a Mido le gusta…pero los tiburones….sigue creyendo que están ahí =_=U

**_iluminar con las estrellas, _**

**_tu silueta al caminar. _**

-_el ama el espacio exterior como yo… las estrellas lo resaltarían lo lindo que es… ah maldición si tan solo le pudiera traer alguna_-miraba al cielo pensando en una respuesta a su gran problema hasta que lo vio delante de él, estaba Midorikawa caminando solo llevando algunas bolsas de compra-_tan…tan hermoso mi Ryuuji mereces todo lo que hay en el mundo…_

_**Me gustaria darte el beso** _

**_que yo he guardado para ti. _**

-ah? Hiroto!-gritaba el peliverde corriendo hacia este

-Mi..Mido que tal?-

-bien venia de comprar…-Mido seguía hablando y hablando pero Hiroto tan solo pensaba en esos dulces labios de su amigo, quería abrazarlo, tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente pero eso era claramente algo de su imaginación.

**_Me gustaria darte todo _**

**_y si no existe _**

**_inventarlo solo para ti! _**

-ah bueno y por eso vine pero me dijeron que no existía el helado dechocolatipistacho-hacía puchero el menor

-jeje Mido eso si no existe pero si hubiera te lo compraría tu lo sabes-

-y que tal si te pido…un dinosaurio?-

-lo consigo!-dijo en tono de inteligencia el pelirrojo

-y una maquina del tiempo?-

-la inventare y la usare para traer tu dinosaurio!- se reía de las tonterías que respondia

-y …y tu ropa interior?-

-tambien!...espera que?!-se sonrojo Hiroto

-era broma…vamos? Si llego tarde tu hermana me mata

**_Me gustas tu, no lo puedo evitar, _**

**_me gusta verte de lejos _**

**_me gusta verte llegar. _**

-alguna inteligente idea Romeo?-preguntaba sarcásticamente Nagumo viendo a Hiroto practicar futbol

-nada!...todos mis planes son fracasos T_T-se entristecía

-pues ahí esta tu princesa viniendo-señalaba Haruya a Mido

-Mido…-se sonrojaba rápidamente no lo podía evitar era tan…perfectamente lindo ese muchacho de cabello verde

-hey chicos les traje limonada quieren?-

-si claro-respondía Nagumo mientras que Hiroto se quedo otra vez atrapado en sus típicos pensamientos

-me encantas!...-dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos

-que?!-Mido se sorprendio

-que…que me encanta! Si la limonada es rica_ soy un idiota! TT^TT-_

**_Me gustas tu, en mis sueños estas _**

**_te metiste en mi vida, _**

**_no lo quise evitar. _**

-Hiroto, te amo…yo también- decía Mido con su cabellos suelto y abrazado al pelirrojo mientras lo besaba

-Mido no sabes cuanto tiempo espere que digas eso, te amo con todo mi corazón y quería decírtelo hace mucho tiempo- lo abrazaba poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro- oh Mido de amo~

-si si yo también te amo-sonaba la voz imitadora y burlona de alguien que obviamente no era el peliverde-oh Hiroto hazme tuyo!

-ahh…AHH!-grito Hiroto al ver que abrazaba una almohada y la persona que le hablaba era Haruya que le hacia una broma- maldita sea Nagumo me asustaste!-se desilusionó porque lo que había sucedido era un sueño…

**_No se si tenga el valor _**

**_o las palabras. _**

**_Para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti. _**

-ok hoy dia lo haré! Como sea si o si! Serás mio Ryuuji Midorikawa –se decía a si mismo Kiyama mientras se arreglaba y agarraba un ramo de rosas y algo de dinero se había decidido declarársele a Mido lo mejor y mas normalmente posible-…tan solo espero no olvidarme de lo iría a decir por favor que no pase eso! TT^TT pero ya sé que intentare decirte Mido…

**_Y yo siempre imaginándome a tu lado _**

**_queriendo ser el dueño de tu amor. _**

-eh Hiroto adonde vamos? Ya me puedes decir? Para quien son las flores-preguntaba Mido con los ojos tapados

-como sabias lo de las flores?-preguntaba mientras lo agarraba de la mando haciéndolo a Mido caminar

-tengo buen olfato ^^ bueno ya dime a donde vamos?-

_-te diré todo! Serás al fin mio y estaremos juntos mi querido Ryuuji_ a un lugar! Espera _ya veras-_

**_Me gustaría darte el cielo, _**

-o..Hiroto!..-decía Mido sorprendido viendo una mesa en el parque con un lindo arreglo debajo de un árbol frente a un hermoso atardecer, era una cena romántica perfecta

**_me gustaria darte el mar _**

Junto ahí había una fuente de esas que parecían de parques acuáticos era simplemente hermosos y un lindo paisaje para ver y declararse

**_iluminar con las estrellas, _**

**_tu silueta al caminar. _**

En los árboles estaban colgados algunas luces como estrellas haciendo un camino

-Entonces…. Para quien es esto?-preguntaba Mido curioso e inocente

-Mido tu me gus…..espera que?! ¬¬ …que clase de pregunta es esa! No es obvio?-pregunto Hiroto con una gran gotita bajándole por la cien y medio frustrado

-si! Para quien es? Endo? Kaze? Suzuno?-

-asdfgh _ ...Mido esto es para alguien que yo amo mucho y no es ninguno de lo que me nombraste… en realidad er…-

-… es Nagumo?... de ser asi es muy bonito lo que haces porque creo que también es muy bueno pero creo que le gusta Suzuno aun asi yo…-en ese instante Hiroto ya no pudo mas como era posible que el peliverde no se diera cuenta solo un…un distraído y tonto no se daría cuenta de algo asi!

**_Me gustaria darte el beso _**

**_que yo he guardado para ti. _**

-agg deja de interrumpirme a cada rato! Tu y todo el maldito mundo! Yo tan solo quiero decirte que…que! A mi me …a mi me-gritó Hiroto asustando un poco a Mido por su reacción-Ryuuji yo…yo no, ahh como decírtelo…a mi… -puso las flores en la mesa de su costado miró seriamente a los ojos del otro muchacho se acercó y puso su rostro cerca de él haciendo que se sonrojaran…ambos, se tenían a pocos centímetros-

-Hiroto…-

**_Me gustaria darte todo _**

**_y si no existe _**

**_inventarlo solo para ti!_**

-Mido…me gustas-el pelirrojo tomo al heladito de la cintura y lo pego a le haciendo que sus labios de ambos se juntaran en un dulce beso que puso recontra rojo a Hiroto por lo que había hecho pero ambos no se separaban es mas ninguno de los 2 lo intento hasta que culpa de falta de aire tuvieron que hacerlo Hiroto bajo la mirada bien sonrojado por lo que había hecho tal vez no fue como quería haberse declarado…pero su alteración lo mando a hacer eso… hasta que levanto algo su miraba y vio a Midorikawa riéndose algo

-q…que Mido de que te ríes? –se enojó un poco el pelirrojo

-de como eres a veces…tontito, ya lo sabia solo quería ver como te declarabas ^^-decía Mido ahogándose en una risa

-eh?...espera…tu…yo…pero…pero _ -

-tambien te amo Hiroto…-se acercó Mido a besar al confundido Kiyama para que se tranquilizara- desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo pero espere a ver que pasaba si lo hacias tu…

-te ahorcaría….sino fueras tan lindo…-le dijo Hiroto agarrando la mano de su querido Ryuuji-creo que tendré que vengarme por eso Mido ¬w¬

-eh si ^^…espera Kiyama! Que?! Claro que no!-

-…ay Mido… tan inocente que te creía….aun asi te amo…-sonrió haciendo sonrojar a el ojinegro que lo miraba con ternura…

_Asi que este es el comienzo…de nuestro futuro juntos…no?...Te amo Ryuuji Midorikawa y no dejare de hacerlo sé que me tarde en decírtelo pero valió la pena y,aunque seas tan diferente te amo aun asi…_

**_Y que les parecio? bonito? feo? raro? o_O aun asi espero que no me lanzen un tomatazo D: _**

**_jejej bueno nos leemos ;D cuidense! _**


End file.
